Why He Is The Way He Is
by John Silver fan
Summary: Vert has a hunch due to a dream as to why Krytus hates blues.  My first BF5 fic.


Vert tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were filled with a male Blue Sentient and a male child Red Sentient. The blue was fierce and repeated struck the red. He finally awoke and went to find Sage.

"Sage?"

"Vert? What is wrong?"

He stretched before answering.

"This is gonna sound kinda weird, but what was Krytus's relationship with your dad?"

She hesitated.

"They were… distant. Krytus sometimes seemed almost… fearful of him. Why?"

"Was he a blue like you?"

She nodded.

"Sage, I have a hunch from a dream I just had. I think Krytus may have been abused by your father as a kid, and that's why he hates Blue Sentients."

"No. Our father would never hurt us or anyone."

Vert put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sage, why else would Krytus have seemed to be afraid of him?"

She sighed.

"Maybe it is possible."

"If it is, then perhaps we can do something to help him realize that the only blue at fault was your father, and that he can't hold all blues accountable for how your father treated him."

Sage gave a small smile.

"Perhaps there is hope."

"We need to get to the bottom of this right away. I'll wake the others. Can you program a Battle Key to take us to the Red Sentient homeworld?"

She nodded, and Vert went to wake the others.

"What's with themidnightwake up?" Zoom asked as they all gathered.

"I have a theory as to why Krytus is the way he is and why he hated blues."

They all exchanged looks.

"Lay it on us," A.J. said.

"I think that Krytus may have been abused by his and Sage's father, who was a Blue Sentient, and Krytus held all blues accountable and became convinced they were all like his father."

The team was silent.

"We're gonna go to the Red Sentient planet and see if it's , Spinner, A.J., you guys stay here. Everyone else, mount up."

They got halfway to the reds' fortress, when they were surrounded.

"An assault on our homeworld? You're more foolish than I thought, humans," Krytus growled.

"We're not here to fight, Krytus. We're here for answers."

Krytus paused then relented, though he was ready to fight.

"Then speak."

"We want to know why you hate Blue Sentients."

He scowled.

"They are inferior!"

"I don't think you really believe that yourself, Krytus."

The red leader scoffed.

"Then what do you think, Vert?"

"I think you hate blues because of your father."

He leaped from the Syfurious.

"What do you know of my father?"

Vert got out of the Saber.

"I think he abused you. Is that it Krytus?"

He growled, clenching his hands.

Kyburi, Kytren, Kyrosis, and Krylox exchanged looks.

Vert's blue eyes met Krytus's golden ones.

"Did he hurt you, Krytus?"

Krytus shook with what appeared to be rage then became still and relaxed, the fire in his eyes dimming.

"Yes."

"Not all blues are like him, Krytus. Now, tell us what happened, what he would do."

He glared at Vert.

"Why should I?"

"So you won't have to carry the knowledge and hurt alone."

Krytus was surprised that Vert seemed to care.

"He would… he would shake me, at first, violently. Then he would… start to hit me."

Everyone, even the reds, were now out of their vehicles, listening to Krytus's tale of pain.

"He was beat me nearly unconscious then… he would…"

"It's all right, Krytus. He can't hurt you anymore," Agura said.

He swallowed before continuing.

"He would then throw me against the wall then slam my face onto the floor, repeatedly. The blackness and oblivion of unconsciousness was welcome."

Everyone was staring at him, stunned at the pain he went through.

"How often would he do this?" Tezz asked.

"Everyday, sometimes twice a day."

Back at the Hub, Sage looked like she was going to cry, and the Cortez brothers and A.J. were a little pale face with horror.

Vert turned on his holocom in the Saber.

"Hey, Krytus, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

Krytus went to him and looked at the holocom to see Sage.

"Krytus, why didn't you tell anyone? He would have been stopped."

"What should I have said? What would you have had me tell our mother? I was… too afraid."

Sage softened.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, brother. We don't have to fight anymore."

"I… I'm tired of fighting. I've become just like him."

Vert then spoke.

"You don't have to be, Krytus. We can end this war and have peace. Whaddya say?"

He held out a hand.

Krytus looked at Sage's hologram, and she smiled at him. He shook Vert's hand.

"Peace."

They turned to their teams.

"We shall have peace!" they declared.

Months later…

Blue and Red Sentients were finally joined as one for the first time in centuries.

Krytus turned to his sister, who smiled at him.

"Thank you, sister."

He looked at Vert, who was nearby with the rest of Battle Force 5.

"And thank you, Vert. Had you not taken the chance and spoken with me about my father, would might still be fighting."

He held out his hand, which Vert shook, smiling.

"Glad I could help, Krytus. Peace feels great."

"It does. It really does."


End file.
